Nukenin
by Kirin1
Summary: Chroniques d'un déserteur. Oneshot.


Nukenin liberté, pas de contrainte

Nukenin

Quand on est un shinobi un peu trop indépendant, être un nukenin, c'est le rêve. Plus de contraintes, plus de kage auquel il faut se soumettre, faire ce qu'on veut quand on veut … La belle vie quoi. Ouais enfin, jusqu'à ce que la réalité vous rattrape. Les chasseurs de nukenin aux trousses 24 heures sur 24, l'impossibilité de se fixer à un endroit précis, la délation, sans compter les mercenaires à la petite semaine qui espèrent se faire un nom … Et au final, on se retrouve embrigadé dans une organisation - bien souvent pas très très nette - sous les ordres d'un grand gourou et c'est retour à la case-départ, les emmerdes précédemment citées en plus … Comme moi quoi. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris le jour où j'ai décidé de me casser de Kiri ? Ah, je me souviens ! Un peu trop de sake suite à une entrevue explosive avec le Mizukage concernant mes … ahem … comment c'était déjà ? Ah oui ! Mon "insubordination récurrente" et mes "interprétations fantasques des ordres" … Et peut-être aussi cette tentative de coup d'état avec mes co-épéistes …  
Enfin, au final c'est quand même un peu à cause de lui si je me retrouve dans ce bled paumé pour accomplir une mission débile. Et quand je dis débile … Mais bon, faut bien manger aussi - et on peut pas vraiment dire que la paie à l'Akatsuki fasse vivre son homme. Quoique, pour être honnête c'est pas tant la mission en elle-même qui m'ennuie, non . C'est plutôt …  
- Maman, maman ! Regarde le monsieur ! Il a une drôle de tête !!  
- Allons, mon chéri, ça ne se fait pas de dire ça tout haut.  
Ah ouais, parce que tout bas c'est mieux peut-être ? Ouais c'est ça, tire-toi avec ton sale gniard avant que je ne décide de l'étriper. T'as d'la chance que je sois en mission.  
Tsss … Ce sera jamais que le quatorzième depuis ce matin ...  
- Papaaaa !! J'ai peuuur !  
Putain je hais les gosses.

C'est vrai qu'avec ma stature difficile de faire profil bas. Ouais bon, je sais un henge et pouf plus de problème. Tant qu'on croise pas un collègue shinobi. Il sent une activité de chakra anormale ? Et on est repéré plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Non, le mieux quand on veut rester discret c'est d'avoir recours à des moyens plus terre à terre. A condition de pouvoir le faire. Dans mon cas … Déjà qu'avec ma taille, je ressors dans la foule comme un requin au milieu d'un banc de sardines … Et je parle même pas de ma tronche. Je suis pas sûr de faire bon ménage avec du fond de teint et une perruque. A moins de vouloir faire mourir de rire mes adversaires. N'empêche … J'aimerais bien avoir une solution pour ne plus avoir à supporter ces chuchotements et ces rires étouffés. Autrement qu'en trucidant allégrement les auteurs des-dits ricanements. Bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque, hein. Savoir que tous ces abrutis se bidonnent aux frais de mon physique m'insupporte. Ça me rappelle avant. Avant mon accession au rang des Sept Epéistes. Oh, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, les railleries n'ont jamais vraiment cessé mais elles se sont faites plus rares. Dans mon village natal, se moquer d'un chuunin ou d'un jounin, de dos ou de face, est une chose - qui a quand même tendance à se régler dans le sang, la chique et les mollards - , faire de même pour un des Sept Epéistes en est une autre. En était une autre, que seuls les plus intellectuellement limités à tendances suicidaires se risquaient à faire. A Kiri on appelle ça la sélection naturelle.  
Mais la satisfaction de savoir que j'étais l'un des plus jeunes et des plus talentueux shinobi de mon pays n'a jamais vraiment atténué le souvenir doux-amer de mes relations avec mes pairs. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire mon absence de relations. Difficile de se sentir proche de gens qui vous considèrent comme un déviant juste pour être né dans une famille avec un héritage … un peu spécial.

Et merde ! Ça m'apprendra à avoir la tête ailleurs en plein combat. Je l'ai déjà dit, une mission de ce genre, sans me vanter, même avec les yeux fermés et un bras en moins, je la fais les doigts dans le nez. Mais je me serais concentré dessus comme tout bon ninja qui se respecte - et qui tient modérément à sa peau - je n'aurais pas eu à faire ce crochet par ce cours d'eau pour aller nettoyer mes frusques. Eh, non, contrairement aux rumeurs je ne me vautre pas dans le sang et les entrailles de feu mes ennemis à chaque occasion donnée. Et d'un parce qu'à moyen terme ça pue et de deux parce que c'est assez salissant et une fois le sang séché et incrusté je peux dire adieu à mes vêtements. Et comme je voyage léger - les inconvénients d'une vie non sédentaire …  
Ce qui est fait est fait mais tout de même, je me serais bien passé de cette rencontre.  
Non mais sérieusement, j'ai l'air de quoi, moi, à moitié désapé en train de frotter mon linge comme une lavandière ?  
De leur côté, tendus, le trio de genin et leur instructeur m'observent d'un air circonspect tandis que je me relève lentement. Vraisemblablement sur le retour d'une mission d'escorte de bas niveau, ils ne s'étaient certainement pas attendus à croiser ma route. Il faut avouer que je ne pensais pas non plus trouver des compatriotes dans ce trou paumé.  
Je les regarde, ils me regardent. Bon, c'est bien gentil mais on va pas y passer la journée non plus.  
Le jounin esquisse alors un geste rapide. Puis un second, plus sec, lorsque ses élèves font mine de protester. Et sans attendre, il se jette sur moi.  
Les lèvres serrées, les gamins - le plus âgé ne doit pas avoir treize ans - s'élancent. Je fais mine d'en choper un et aussitôt mon adversaire bloque mon mouvement, couvrant la retraite de ses subordonnés.  
C'est admirable de sa part. Surtout qu'il ne peut s'attendre à aucun renfort.  
Je souris tandis que d'un mouvement de la main, je l'invite à une danse meurtrière.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, adossé à un arbre, la respiration sifflante et assis dans une mare de sang, le jounin presse une main contre son ventre. Il s'est bien battu mais il n'était pas de taille et le combat a vite tourné en sa défaveur. Sa blessure est grave mais pas mortelle. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser en vie.  
Cependant je ne me lancerai pas à la poursuite de ses élèves.  
Il m'aurait été facile de le tuer rapidement. Et plus facile encore de rattraper les trois genin.  
Je le sais, il le sait. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, le laissant au contraire m'occuper le temps qu'ils s'enfuient.  
Qu'on ne se méprenne pas sur mon compte. Je suis un shinobi. Des gosses, j'en ai tués - pour devenir genin, lors des examens de promotion, pour des missions - et j'en tuerais sans doute encore.  
Mais uniquement en cas de nécessité absolue. Et je me suis toujours efforcé de leur donner une mort rapide et sans souffrance. Oui je sais, il m'est arrivé maintes fois de menacer d'étriper un mioche ou de l'amputer d'un membre et de le laisser saigner comme un porc. Ca ne veut pas forcément dire que je l'aurais fait, juste que j'étais passablement énervé à ce moment-là.  
Pour en revenir aux trois genin, je n'ai aucune raison de les poursuivre. Le temps qu'ils arrivent à un village et sonnent l'alerte, le temps qu'un détachement de shinobi de Kiri arrive, je serai déjà loin. Très très loin.  
Le jounin semble suivre mon raisonnement ou peut-être pense-t-il que j'ai une raison tordue bien à moi pour laisser son équipe en vie. Peu importe, la crainte qu'il me porte semble se mâtiner de respect.  
Bien plus tard, ses derniers mots résonnent encore dans ma tête. Des mots tout simples, tout bêtes. "Merci, Hoshigaki-sama." …  
Hoshigaki-sama. Voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi.  
Et jamais avec une telle … reconnaissance.  
D'aussi loin que je m'en rappelle, on s'est toujours adressé à moi avec crainte, voire même avec répugnance.  
Mais les vieux du clan se souviennent du temps d'avant les purges. Un temps où notre famille était alors à son apogée.  
Les Hoshigaki sont d'une vieille lignée. Plus vieille même que le village auquel ils ont juré fidélité - s'il faut en croire les histoires que nous racontait ojii-sama quand on était gosses.  
Il y a fort longtemps, à Mizu no kuni - qui d'ailleurs ne s'appelait pas encore Mizu no kuni - la mer était habitée par un puissant esprit qui tuait quiconque osait profaner son sanctuaire. Mais un jour un homme valeureux décida d'aller combattre l'esprit pour que son peuple puisse pêcher sans crainte. Bon, j'avoue … A part l'essentiel, je n'ai pas retenu tous les détails alors pour faire court : notre courageux ancêtre est allé à la rencontre du monstre, ça s'est fini en histoire de fesses - d'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'une grande légende ne tourne pas autour d'une histoire de fesses ? - , le pays a gagné un esprit protecteur et notre famille les superbes attraits physiques qui continuent à se transmettre de génération en génération.

o o o o o o o o o

J'étais en route pour retrouver ma "tendre moitié" lorsque cet olibrius m'est tombé dessus. Littéralement. Ce n'est pas passé loin cette fois. Qui aurait cru que sous son allure de clown incompétent, se cachait un redoutable shinobi ? Ne jamais sous-estimer un adversaire, ne jamais juger quelqu'un sur son apparence. Je le sais pourtant. Et sans doute mieux que quiconque. Mais cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'adversaires à ma mesure et trop d'assurance rend négligent. Il a failli m'avoir cet enfoiré. Mais lui aussi a été oublieux. Et lui n'aura pas l'occasion d'en tirer une leçon d'humilité. Sauf dans une prochaine vie peut-être. Malgré tout … C'est passé près. Trop près. Parfois … Parfois je me dis que je commence à me faire trop vieux pour ces conneries. Qu'il faudrait que je me case quelque part, dans un petit trou paumé et que je laisse tout ça derrière moi.  
C'est vrai quoi, j'ai bientôt trente-quatre ans et même si je suis loin d'atteindre un âge canonique, c'est déjà un bel âge pour un ninja. Surtout pour un nukenin.  
Des fois, je rêve d'un petit village perdu au fin fond des montagnes, pas très loin d'un petit lac ou d'une rivière - pas question pour moi de vivre loin d'un point d'eau - , vivant en quasi-autarcie. Un petit coin tranquille coupé du reste du monde. Je serai … Je ne sais pas, j'avoue que paysan n'est pas un métier qui me botte vraiment. Pharmacologue ? Sculpteur peut-être ou chasseur comme ça j'aurais toujours des lames sur moi. Ah ah ah … Tant qu'à faire une compagne aussi - si j'arrive à en trouver une qui s'enfuit pas en hurlant à ma seule vue - et un ou deux mioches bien à moi - peut-être que je les supporterai mieux que ceux des autres.  
D'un autre côté … J'ai beau savoir qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre, ça risque d'être dur de me recycler. Et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour penser que l'Akatsuki va me laisser quitter ses rangs sans rien dire. Alors si c'est pour me retrouver avec mes anciens équipiers aux trousses en plus des chasseurs de tête, merci bien.  
Je raye donc l'option "retraite tranquille" de ma liste. De toute façon, je parie que je me serais ennuyé au bout d'une semaine.

Allons bon … Je crois que je me suis perdu. Où est passée cette foutue carte ? Si j'arrive - encore - en retard au point de rendez-vous, Itachi va me tuer.

Il ne m'a pas tué. Normal, il commence à avoir l'habitude. Et puis j'avais juste un jour de retard cette fois. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Eh, c'est pas parce qu'on est un bon shinobi qu'on a forcément le sens de l'orientation ! La preuve.  
Par-dessus ma coupe, je lance un regard en coin à mon équipier. Sous une apparence calme et impassible, pour moi qui ai appris à bien le connaître, sa désapprobation est quasi-tangible. Ah ! Comme si j'avais besoin de son consentement pour m'adonner au plaisir de la dive bouteille.  
Un geste de la main et la serveuse s'empresse d'amener à notre table un nouveau flacon de sake et je retiens un sourire en voyant le tic quasi-imperceptible d'Itachi.  
Et tout d'un coup ma bonne humeur s'effondre. Pfuit … Envolée. Tout ça à cause d'un imbécile un peu trop imbibé et de sa grande gueule qu'il n'est pas foutu de fermer. Car je ne doute pas un seul instant que le tonitruant "face de poisson" m'ait été destiné.  
Ils sont cinq ou six, passablement éméchés à en croire leurs problèmes d'élocution, aucun signe distinctif, des vêtements banals et … des armes - des sabres pour la plupart. Des mercenaires sans doute, fêtant quelque prime et assez intimidants pour que le tenancier de l'auberge ferme les yeux et les oreilles sur leur tapage. Tiens, d'ailleurs, peut-être serait-il tout heureux que quelqu'un le débarrasse de ces nuisances. Et assez reconnaissant pour rayer son ardoise, qui sait.  
Sieur Uchiha-coincé-du-cul Itachi a dû lire mes pensées parce que j'ai droit au froncement de sourcils et au rappel à l'ordre de ma super nounou. Ouais ouais. Je sais qu'il faut pas qu'on se fasse - trop - remarquer. Mais non je vais pas les tuer. Je vais juste les amputer d'un membre ou deux. Froncement de sourcils numéro deux. C'est bon j'ai compris, je me contenterai de leur refaire le portrait. Pffff … Quel rabat-joie celui-là. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une bagarre qui m'attend. Il est grand temps d'évacuer un peu le stress.  
Quand je rentre dans le bar, je me sens mieux. A ma grande surprise, la table est vide. Mais mon compagnon de route m'a laissé un message que s'empresse de relayer la serveuse. Itachi a-t-il deviné ce que je voulais faire ? Sans doute. Et d'une certaine manière, je lui suis reconnaissant de cette attention. Ce que j'ai à faire à Nami no kuni relève de l'ordre des Sept Epéistes. Un étranger - quand bien même serait-il un collègue de confiance - n'y a pas sa place.

Je lance un regard désenchanté à ma bouteille vide … et me retiens d'entamer celle qui pend à ma ceinture. J'ai vraiment pas de chance. L'une des rares fois où je décide de boire à en oublier mon nom et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai jamais eu la mémoire aussi aiguisée. L'alcool est pourtant censé embrumer l'esprit, pas faire remonter des souvenirs que j'avais cru morts et enterrés. Ça va faire quoi ? Presque dix ans que je suis devenu un nukenin et autant le dire, je ne suis pas homme à regarder sans cesse derrière moi.  
Mais ce soir … J'ai comme une bouffée de nostalgie … A mon âge ? 'tain, me dites pas que j'ai l'alcool triste !  
N'empêche que je me demande ce qui se passe chez moi … Enfin quand je dis chez moi, je veux dire dans mon clan. Car, oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse sembler j'ai un clan. Encore en vie s'entend et que je ne déteste pas - tout le monde ne peut pas s'appeler Uchiha-psycho Itachi et trucider allègrement tous les membres de sa famille.  
A mon départ un peu précipité de Kirigakure, notre clan comptait une petite centaine de têtes : Kaname ma grand-mère et chef de clan ; mon oncle Buichi, son épouse Kaede - une "pièce rapportée"car non native du clan - et leurs enfants Sadako et Yusuke ; ma tante Saya, veuve et mère de deux filles, Eri et Sachiko - enfin techniquement trois enfants mais mon cousin Akira est mort en mission il y a bien longtemps. Et Takuya, mon père - lui aussi "pièce rapportée" - chuunin et veuf de son état, Kaji mon frère aîné qui au grand dam de la famille a toujours refusé de devenir shinobi pour finalement épouser une simple villageoise et devenir forgeron - je crois d'ailleurs qu'ils ont un fils - et ma sœur cadette Kaori. A cela s'ajoutent quelques grands-oncles et tantes et toute une tripotée de petits-cousins et leur progéniture.  
Ce qui est assez considérable quand on sait l'amour que mon pays natal porte aux détenteurs d'une technique héréditaire.  
Mais si les Hoshigaki ont pu "prospérer" de la sorte quand on criait haro sur les autres clans, c'est parce que selon d'obscures légendes, notre famille descendrait d'Isonade la démone requin. Ce qui expliquerait notre physique plutôt ingrat - ouais la sale gueule c'est génétique chez nous. Bon, les filles ont un air exotique, un peu flippant mais paraît que ça a son petit succès auprès du sexe opposé, les hommes par contre … Disons qu'heureusement qu'il y a les mariages arrangés et que l'attrait d'un clan ne se mesure pas qu'à la beauté physique sinon ça ferait longtemps que notre lignée aurait périclité.  
De peur d'encourir la colère de l'esprit tutélaire de Mizu no kuni, aucun Mizukage n'a jamais osé s'en prendre à notre clan - du moins pas ouvertement. On ne m'ôtera jamais de l'idée que la mort de mère n'était pas tout à fait fortuite. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était sur le point de défier le Mizukage pour son titre. Son "accident" en mission est un peu trop bien tombé. C'est peut-être ça la cause réelle de ma défection. D'un autre côté ... Avec le recul, peut-être aurais-je fait les choses différemment.  
Et toi, gamin, tu en penses quoi de tout ça ? Si tu pouvais revenir en arrière, tu le ferais ? Question stupide. Si c'était le cas tu ne serais pas mort et je ne serais pas là, une bouteille de sake à la main, planté devant ta tombe et celle de ton protégé, à soliloquer comme le dernier des demeurés.  
… Raiga est mort, tu sais . Oui, je sais, lui et toi vous ne pouviez pas vous voir en peinture. Il était peut-être un peu dérangé mais c'était l'un des nôtres alors je me suis dit que tu aimerais quand même le savoir. Sa mort ne m'a pas trop étonné. La tienne par contre … . Ce n'est pourtant vraiment pas ton genre de venger un subordonné - aussi utile qu'il ait pu être. "Un shinobi ne ressent rien, il doit être seul et sans attache" et "survivre à tout prix". N'est-ce pas ce que tu disais toujours ? Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ce jour-là, gamin ? Moi, je sais. Uzumaki Naruto. Ce môme, c'est quelque chose, hein ? Il y a quelque chose en lui … A part le kyuubi je veux dire. C'en est presque dommage de devoir le tuer pour extraire son démon. Tu m'excuseras pour le retard mais j'étais en mission et puis le temps que la confirmation de ton décès me parvienne … Ah … Sano est mort aussi. Il y a un à peine un mois de cela, j'étais présent pour ses derniers instants. Et tu veux savoir le plus drôle ? Il n'est pas mort au combat, ni des séquelles d'une blessure grave, non. Il est mort d'une fièvre hémorragique. Tu te rends compte ? Sano aux cent lames, mort dans son lit ! … Il avait une femme et un fils, tu le savais ? Probablement pas. D'ailleurs je doute que ça ait une quelconque importance maintenant. Et les autres … En fait je ne sais même pas où sont les autres. Est-ce qu'ils ont fait comme Sano ? Abandonné les armes ? Est-ce que les oinin les ont finalement rattrapés ? …  
Ah ! Je parle, je parle … Et regarde l'heure. Le jour va bientôt se lever. Il est temps pour moi de mettre les voiles. Tiens, gamin, le sake est pour toi, je suis sûr qu'il t'aurait plu. Je reviendrais si les dieux me prêtent vie. Sinon, je vous retrouverai dans l'au-delà toi et les autres. Les Sept Epéistes de Kiri, comme avant. Alors ce n'est pas un adieu mais un au revoir, petit frère. Kampai.

o o o o o o o o o

Ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'étais pas tombé sur des chasseurs. Je suppose que ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Bizarrement c'est une femme. Et seule qui plus est. Etrange, étrange. Je ne suis pas misogyne, loin s'en faut mais à Kiri, peu de femmes atteignent le statut de jounin - et moins encore choisissent d'entrer chez les oinin. Principalement parce que le pouvoir en place ne les a jamais encouragées dans ce sens, bien au contraire. C'est pourquoi je ferai mieux de me méfier car les rares kunoichi à le devenir sont souvent deux fois plus vicieuses que leurs homologues masculins. Mon adversaire est assez grande, élancée mais avec une musculature bien définie, malgré tout je la domine largement. La différence de taille ne semble pas la troubler autre mesure , pas plus que le fait qu'elle soit seule pour m'affronter - ma réputation n'est pourtant plus à faire. Son masque m'empêche de voir son visage mais sa stature est stable, elle est sûre d'elle. Un peu trop peut-être. En tout cas, elle n'a pas l'air de me craindre particulièrement. Elle devrait. Sur chacun de ses côtés, se trouve un long fourreau. Des katana à première vue bien que leur garde ne ressemble à rien que j'aie déjà vu. Plusieurs minutes se sont déjà écoulées et rien ne se passe. Elle n'attaque pas, se contente juste de me fixer. Je n'aime pas particulièrement attaquer en premier, préférant d'ordinaire laisser mon adversaire entamer le combat mais cette attente commence à me peser - et puis il y a le risque que des renforts arrivent. J'empoigne Samehada, toujours aucune réaction. En un clin d'œil je suis derrière l'oinin et ma lame s'abat sur elle. Sa main, renforcée par du chakra, se lève pour bloquer mon zanbatou et je me sens étrangement désappointé. Elle devrait pourtant savoir que Samehada absorbe le chakra. Moi qui avais espéré faire un combat décent, je me sens floué et … Quoi ?! Elle a bloqué mon attaque ?! Impossible ! Et pourtant … Samehada repose, inoffensive, au creux de sa main. Ce qui veut dire … Ce qui veut dire … La kunoichi tourne lentement son visage vers moi et son autre main se porte à son masque. Un nœud se forme brusquement dans mon estomac lorsque que deux yeux étrangement familiers se plantent dans les miens.  
- Obaa-sama est très mécontente de toi, tu sais onii-san …

Kaori … mon bébé de petite sœur, une oinin. J'ai encore du mal à le concevoir. Quand je suis parti de Kiri, elle était encore genin. Ça me rajeunit vraiment pas tout ça.  
A peine arrivée et déjà repartie, sa mission accomplie, me laissant en tête à tête avec une migraine carabinée tandis que j'essaie de faire du tri dans les nouvelles que j'ai reçues.  
Alors comme ça le nouveau Mizukage aurait aboli les anciennes lois contre les clans avec un kekkei genkai. Et il serait même prêt à négocier mon retour à Kiri - le mien et celui des Epéistes encore en vie. Ce serait tellement simple … Je n'ai qu'à accepter et je pourrais revenir la tête haute au village - quoique je n'ai jamais eu honte de mes actes d'alors. Mais rien que l'idée de devoir affronter l'ire de grand-mère - qui est à la tête du clan depuis près de quarante ans et ancienne élue de Samehada - me refroidit tout de suite. C'est qu'elle n'est pas commode la vieille bique - et elle n'a pas l'air de s'être adoucie avec le temps si sa lettre incendiaire en est une quelconque indication. Si je rentre à Kiri, je peux donc m'attendre à des remontrances en règle pour avoir … emprunté Samehada. Même si ce dernier m'a reconnu pour maître, cela ne me donnait pas le droit de l'emmener. Du moins pas sans l'accord du chef de clan.  
Rentrer à la maison … Si je puis encore appeler Kirigakure comme tel. J'avoue que sur ce point, je suis plutôt indécis. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'être bien accueilli au village. A commencer par les miens. Ma défection a dû pas mal semer la zizanie. Le Mizukage d'alors a dû sauter sur l'occasion de serrer la vis à mon clan. Après tout si j'avais trahi, il se pouvait très bien qu'un autre Hoshigaki soit prêt à faire de même, peut-être même tout le clan. Pour lui qui n'avait jamais porté notre clan dans son cœur, c'était toute l'excuse dont il avait besoin. Et selon ma petite sœur, il ne s'en est pas privé. Rien que pour ça, je ne dois pas être très populaire dans ma famille. Si en plus on ajoute à cela le fait que je me sois cassé en embarquant le trésor familial … Mais je ne regrette rien. Si c'était à refaire … Nul doute que je le referais. Même en sachant que mon clan a payé le prix fort pour ma trahison. J'avais confiance. Ce n'était pas ce petit kage de pacotille qui allait mettre à genoux les Hoshigaki. Notre apparence en est témoin, nous sommes les enfants d'Isonade. Nous faisons front quoiqu'il arrive et si nous refluons c'est pour revenir plus forts qu'avant.  
J'aimerais rentrer. Mais cela m'est impossible. Trop de shinobi de Kiri ont trouvé la mort de mes mains. Mon retour ne ferait qu'engendrer des dissensions au sein du village et au sein du clan. Et l'Akatsuki … Non, j'ai fait mon choix il y a bien longtemps et je l'assumerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle sans regret. Je me penche légèrement et mon reflet dans le lac me renvoie un sourire carnassier. Je suis un fils d'Isonade …

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Notes : Ouf, enfin fini. Elle m'en aura donné du mal celle-là, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de mon poil dans la main. Vous l'aurez compris, j'ai brodé de manière assez large sur Kisame et sa famille. D'un autre côté, c'est pas avec le peu qu'on sait de lui …

Disclaimer (un peut tardif) : Naruto (enfin Kisame) pas à moi, pas taper svp.  
Par contre, famille de Kisame à moi.


End file.
